


Locked Hearts [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: E'ara Universe [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Honeymoon, Major Fights, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Telepathic Bond, Temporary Character Death, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: E'ara universe, book three. The Titans are pairing off. But when Raven starts having issues with Rage and an incident occurs that threatens to drive Nightwing and Starfire apart, will Cyborg's budding relationship be the only one to last?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven & Victor Stone, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Victor Stone/Barbara Gordon
Series: E'ara Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957327
Kudos: 2





	Locked Hearts [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locked Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696331) by Kryalla Orchid. 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6rlnqgs7smy0rj9/Locked_Hearts.m4b/file) (2.24 GBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o5rmzoo52b3zx7b/Locked_Hearts.mp3/file) (1.44 GBs)

Running time [26:55:17]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
